


Блеск золота

by BloodlineLimits



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Allen, Female Allen, Genderbending, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shame, Triggers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlineLimits/pseuds/BloodlineLimits
Summary: Он находит её под ночным небом Китая, в лесу. Седовласая экзорцистка всегда казалась Тики весьма привлекательной. Воистину жаль, что он должен убить её.





	1. Блеск золота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Glint of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533312) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> ВНИМАНИЕ: Хотя основным пейрингом является Тики/fem!Аллен, эта история содержит ряд графических примеров принудительных (читай: изнасилование) сексуальных отношений между ними, которые сказываются на главной героине. Это серьёзно. Если мысль о том, чтобы читать нечто подобное, заставляет вас испытывать хоть капельку брезгливости, эта история не для вас. Если вы не уверены, прочитайте первую главу и поворачивайте назад, если происходящее хоть немного смущает вас. Я бы также рекомендовал(а) ознакомиться со всеми тегами.

      Свет ослепляет.  
  
      Среди деревьев Тики с трудом может разглядеть, где находится настоящее тело Падшего. Он видел, как было уничтожено огромное тело, видел, как седовласая экзорцистка тянула мужчину —  _как там его зовут? Суман что-то там?_  — из уродливого чудовища, созданного его Невинностью. Однако теперь он не видит почти ничего из-за вспышек белого света и густых лесных зарослей. Тики жмурится от боли.  
  
      «Что ж, это и правда раздражает. Я едва вижу свои ноги».  
  
      Когда порывы ветра проносятся мимо и сквозь него, Тики придерживает цилиндр на своих вьющихся волосах — он не хочет потерять его. Будет неприятно покупать новый. И он уж точно не хочет одалживать у Графа — тот имеет склонность к по-настоящему безвкусным нарядам.  
  
      Через несколько долгих секунд ветер затихает, и лес остаётся совершенно неподвижным. В одночасье становится слишком тихо, если не считать стрёкота сверчков и едва уловимого шелеста плавно колышущихся листьев. Довольно приятно стоять среди деревьев и слушать звуки ночи, но Тики знает, что у него есть работа — работа, которая, безусловно, будет гораздо более отрадной для Ноя.  
  
      В конце концов, он должен признать, что седовласая экзорцистка заинтересовала его. Аллен Уолкер в его списке, и, по-видимому, она хорошо известна в Чёрном Ордене и знакома Графу (как любезно подсказал ему узник клетки Ророн). Тем не менее, если бы она не была поразительно хорошеньким живым оружием, обладающим рукой, созданной из Невинности, желающей убить его, Тики хотелось бы познакомиться с этой девчонкой поближе.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, он отправляется вглубь леса, намереваясь поймать маленькую экзорцистку. Это займёт не больше минуты или двух, так что он не успеет поменять свои намерения. Жаль, что она в его списке, иначе Тики не пришлось бы пробираться через заросли. Он в любом случае просто проходит сквозь них, но всё же. Он предпочёл бы подождать, пока она как минимум не окажется в более замкнутом и чистом пространстве, прежде чем приблизиться к ней. Но поскольку ему приказали убить её как можно скорее, Тики должен найти её немедленно. Это его лучшая возможность.  
  
      После пары минут не таких уж отчаянных поисков он слышит шелест среди листвы в нескольких футах перед собой. Из темноты раздаётся голос. Тики бесшумно выходит на поляну, и то, что он видит, почти пугает его. Падший утратил свою гротескную форму, в которой пребывал до этого. Он лысый и абсолютно голый, его уши превратились в дыры по бокам головы. Его глаза пусты и слепы, а слюна вытекает из уголка рта с отвратительным звуком.  
  
      «Так Невинность разрушила его разум. Девчонка пыталась разделить их, но безуспешно. Это то, что получаешь, будучи одним из апостолов Божьих, не так ли? Какая невыгодная сделка», — Тики с некоторым удивлением отмечает, что девушка продолжает говорить, как будто полагает, что чудовище способно её услышать. Он бы от души рассмеялся, если бы не пытался быть скрытным.  
  
      — Он не умер… он всё ещё жив. Давай отправим его обратно к семье.  
  
      Тики улыбается с удовольствием и капелькой жалости. Бедная дурочка думает, что всё ещё может спасти эту безмозглую куклу. Со своей стороны Суман сослужил бы хорошую службу, если бы умер прямо сейчас; Тизы Тики, посаженные внутрь него, всё ещё там. Скорее всего, они очень сильно размножились.  
  
      — Тизы, — говорит он бархатным голосом, ухмыляясь. Плотоядные бабочки сотнями устремляются к нему, яростно прожирая себе путь в теле экзорциста. Тики с удовлетворением наблюдает, как девушка смотрит на развернувшуюся перед ней сцену в замешательстве, ещё не осознавая, что происходит. Он усмехается, подходя ближе. — Пока-пока, Суман, — нараспев произносит он, а на его лице появляется зловещая улыбка. Должно быть, девчонка услышала его, потому что она обернулась. Её взгляд ( _серебряные глаза_ , отмечает он с любопытством) скользит по его джентльменскому наряду, прежде чем остановиться на его лице, и тело Тики прознает небольшой разряд, когда он узнаёт черты её лица.  
  
      Это  _она!_  Девушка, которая в поезде обыграла Тики и его друзей в покер! Сигарета едва не выпадает у него изо рта, когда он опускается перед ней на колени, его золотистые глаза расширяются в удивлении.  
  
      — Девчонка-шулер? — спрашивает он, озадаченный таким поворотом событий.  
  
      По правде говоря, он втайне надеялся увидеть её снова, но не понимал, насколько предопределён был исход этой встречи. Кто бы мог подумать, что она — тот самый экзорцист, которого ему поручено убить? Ну, если подумать, это должно было быть совершенно очевидно с того момента, как он получил её описание. Как много ещё среди экзорцистов молодых девушек с белыми волосами?  
  
      Когда она начинает говорить, Ной завязывает с самолично устроенной себе ментальной трёпкой:  
  
      — Кто ты такой? Что ты сделал с Суманом? — настойчиво спрашивает Аллен.  
  
      Он криво улыбается ей. В ней нет ни капли страха, не так ли? Мило. Затем он вспоминает, что находится в облике Ноя — той его стороны, которую она никогда не видела.  
  
      — Ах, да. Видимо, ты не сможешь узнать меня, если только я не буду в своём Белом Облике.  
  
      — О чём ты говоришь?  
  
      Тики решает ей помочь. Ему требуется всего мгновение, чтобы сменить облик, но как только он заканчивает с этим, Аллен обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем.  
  
      — Ты! — восклицает она. — Тот бродяга с вокзала! Тот, кто пытался обмануть Крори!  
  
      — Хоть я и признаю, что пытался обобрать твоего друга до нитки, тебе следует знать, что я не бродяга.  
  
      — Тогда кто ты?  
  
      Он позволяет своим коже и глазам снова вернуться к привычной Ноям цветовой гамме, и зловещая улыбка вновь занимает своё место на его лице. Он поднимается и кланяется ей.  
  
      — Сэр Тики Микк, благородный и гордый член Семьи Ноя. Полагаю, вы слышали о ней, мисс экзорцист?  
  
      Аллен смотрит на него изумлённо, гнев омрачает черты её лица.  
  
      — Семья Ноя? Ты…  
  
      — Ага. А ты Аллен Уолкер, не так ли? Бессмысленно это отрицать. Узник клетки Ророн уже сказал мне, кто ты, — когда она не отвечает, он продолжает: — Мой долг — найти и уничтожить Невинность по приказу Тысячелетнего Графа.  
  
      Она озирается вокруг, и её взгляд наталкивается на Тиза, порхающего рядом с Тики. После этого она выглядит внезапно испуганной.  
  
      — Так значит это ты…  _ты_  сделал это с ним! — Аллен вскакивает на ноги, готовая ударить его, и Тики ухмыляется снова, когда позволяет её кулаку пройти сквозь него, не причинив никакого вреда.  
  
      — Какого?.. Невинность, активация! — она пытается взывать к своей чёрной, сморщенной руке, но Тики заметил ранее, что это бессмысленно. Он не знает, что произошло, но, судя по всему, её Невинность серьёзно пострадала. Нет никаких шансов, что она сможет дать ему отпор этим бесполезным куском почерневшей плоти. Тем не менее, Невинность испускает слабое свечение, и Аллен задыхается от боли, сжимая своё оружие против акума и падая на одно колено.  
  
      Тики усмехается, немного чувствуя себя злодеем из-за неё.  
  
      — В этом нет смысла, девочка, — тихо говорит он, присаживаясь рядом с ней. — Ты не сможешь потягаться со мной в таком состоянии. Да даже если эта штука будет полностью функционировать, ты всё равно не сможешь одолеть меня.  
  
      Аллен поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, её серые глаза полны боли и тоски, а ещё — гнева.  
  
      Тики улыбается ей.  
  
      — Знаешь, в чём моя сила, девочка?  
  
      Она смотрит на него пристально, её грудь вздымается. Тики решает просто показать ей. Он наносит удар ей в грудь, и его рука с лёгкостью проходит сквозь неё. Глаза Аллен расширяются, когда она опускает взгляд на руку, исчезнувшую внутри неё, паника окрашивает её черты. Но она быстро берёт себя в руки, когда понимает, что не ощущает боли.  
  
      — Это не больно, — успокаивает её Тики. — Моё тело способно проходить сквозь любые предметы. Так что, если бы я хотел вырвать твоё сердце из груди, пока оно ещё бьётся… — он ждёт признаков ужаса, ждёт, когда она попросит его не делать этого, предложит ему что-нибудь в обмен на жизнь, как это сделал Суман.  
  
      Однако Аллен не удовлетворяет его ожидания. Вместо этого она смотрит прямо на него. Их глаза встречаются, и Ной не видит в её взгляде ни капли страха. Нет ни сомнений, ни испуга, ни мольбы о пощаде. Всё, что он видит, — два глубоких серых озера, наполненных гневом и решимостью, и ещё чем-то настолько опасным, что у него захватывает дух. Какое-то время Тики даже не понимает, что пялится на неё.  
  
      Он убирает руку, тихо посмеиваясь.  _Великолепна! Она просто великолепна_ , думает он.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — говорит Тики, — я не собираюсь поступать так с тобой. Нет желания пачкать перчатку. Кроме того, мне кажется, что если бы я  _вырвал_  твоё сердце, это не особо взволновало бы тебя. Ты храбрая, девочка.  
  
      Аллен всё ещё смотрит на него, и Тики обольстительно улыбается.  
  
      — Итак, Аллен Уолкер, что же всё-таки способно  _заставить тебя волноваться_?  
  
      — Ничего из того, что ты мог бы сделать.  
  
      Он от души смеётся.  
  
      — Вот как? Даже убийство твоего друга? А что насчёт того Генерала? Йегар, разве не так его звали? Я поместил в него своих Тиз. Они сожрали его органы, так что я уверен, что он испытывал невероятную боль…  
  
      Он даже не успевает закончить предложение, когда чувствует жгучую пощёчину, а его голова с силой отклоняется в сторону.  
  
      «Она… она дала мне пощёчину! Глупая девчонка!»  
  
      — Как ты смеешь, — шипит Аллен, её сморщенная рука дрожит от ярости, — как ты  _смеешь_  говорить о нём?  
  
      Она снова поднимает руку, чтобы ударить его, но Тики вовремя перехватывает её запястье, крепко сжимая его в своём кулаке. Он сжимает всё сильнее и сильнее, а затем делает короткий, грубый рывок. Он слышит хруст костей ещё до того, как отмечает, что сделал, и Аллен кричит в агонии. Ещё сильнее изувеченное оружие безжизненно падает на её колени.  
  
      Ной чувствует укол вины, но подавляет его. Он наклоняется к ней поближе, и на его лице появляется удовлетворённая улыбка.  
  
      — Что ж, это было не очень-то вежливо. Ты выбила у меня изо рта сигарету. Однако вместе с этим ты поделилась со мной кое-чем очень ценным.  
  
      — Что? — она задыхается, всё ещё хватаясь за запястье.  
  
      — Я заставил тебя волноваться, не так ли? Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю о твоих друзьях, которых убил… что ещё тебе не нравится, девочка?  
  
      Тики уверен, что если бы взглядом можно было убивать, сейчас он был бы дымящейся кучкой пепла. Аллен смотрит на него так, будто хочет убить, вырвать внутренности и носить их, словно хорошее шерстяное пальто, — и он не сомневается, что она это сделает.  
  
      «Этот звериный взгляд так… соблазнителен», — думает он. Его глаза сужаются, когда он смотрит на неё.  
  
      — А как насчёт этого? — спрашивает Тики, наклоняясь ещё ближе к экзорцистке. Аллен резко отодвигается от него, но он вновь сокращает расстояние между ними, не позволяя ей отдалиться. Он приближает своё лицо к её, их губы почти соприкасаются. Тики чувствует её запах, её тяжёлое дыхание на своей коже.  
  
      А потом краем глаза он замечает, как дёрнулась её человеческая рука. Он уверен, что Аллен твёрдо намерена ударить его во второй раз. В одно мгновение он активирует свою силу, позволяя руке Аллен пройти сквозь него, и сразу же хватает её за запястья, швыряя на землю. Она издаёт сдавленный крик — Тики сжимает её сломанную руку. Он сдвигает ладонь, чтобы уменьшить её боль, а затем возвращает взгляд к её лицу.  
  
      Он нависает над ней, его руки прижимают её к земле, пока она бьётся под ним. В своём ослабленном состоянии Аллен не сможет сбежать — пока он не позволит.  
  
      А это именно то, чего он делать не собирается.  
  
      Тики опускается на неё, прижимаясь своим твёрдым телом к её.  
  
      «Занятно», — лукаво думает он. Ему нравится, как Аллен чувствует себя под ним, и, несмотря на её убийственный взгляд, у него есть очень хорошая идея. Он широко улыбается, зная, что его облик Ноя, вероятно, гротескный для неё, и позволяет своим глазам бродить по её пленительной фигуре.  
  
      Есть кое-что, что он хочет сделать.

***

  
  
      Отвратительный тип — при том Ной — прижимается к ней. Аллен не может пошевелиться, но всё равно пытается, отчаянно извиваясь, несмотря на острую боль, пронзающую её сломанное запястье.  
  
      «Невинность, помоги мне! Помоги мне сбежать!»  
  
      Она чувствует небольшой приступ боли, но больше ничего не происходит. Её рука остаётся её рукой — обугленной и бесполезной. Неужели Невинность окончательно покинула её? Она просто повреждена, или отказывается сотрудничать, потому что Аллен пыталась спасти Сумана?  
  
      Аллен понятия не имеет, но она знает, что ей нужно сбежать от этого Ноя, этого  _Тики Микка_ , прежде, чем он убьёт её и заберёт Невинность.  
  
      Она бросает взгляд на ухмыляющееся лицо мужчины, и выражение её лица становится ещё более яростным.  
  
      — Не трогай меня, — рычит Аллен, тщетно пытаясь лягнуть его ногами. Это не даёт никакого результата — он тяжёлый, и она не может изменить положение своего тела, чтобы ударить его. Но это неважно, Аллен всё равно уверена, что всякий её удар просто не достигнет цели из-за его способности. Она только может надеяться, что Линали скоро вернётся и найдёт её. Но что если Ной убьёт и её тоже? Что она может сделать? С её Чёрными Сапогами у неё может быть больше шансов на успех, но последнее, чего хочет Аллен — быть обузой своей подруге и подвергать её риску.  
  
      Она сжимает челюсти и пристально смотрит — её серебряные глаза злобно сверлят улыбающееся лицо Ноя. Он издаёт смешок — резкий, садистский звук, который режет ей уши.  
  
      — Никак нет, девочка, — говорит он хрипло, его тёплое дыхание заставляет Аллен вздрогнуть. — Мне нравится, как ты чувствуешь себя подо мной. А теперь…  
  
      Он отпускает её сломанное запястье, и Аллен пытается пошевелить им. Конечность игнорирует эти усилия, оставаясь лежать на земле, слегка подёргиваясь, словно обмотанная электрическим проводом.  _Проклятье!_  
  
      Ной протягивает освободившуюся руку к её лицу. Аллен закрывает глаза, ожидая удара, мести в ответ на то, что ранее она дала ему пощёчину. Когда вместо этого она чувствует лишь нежное прикосновение к своей коже пальцев, убирающих пряди белых волос с её глаз, Аллен потрясена до глубины души. Она пялится на него, не в силах прийти в себя.  
  
      — Ч-что ты делаешь?  
  
      — Мне не нравится, когда волосы закрывают твоё лицо. У тебя по-настоящему прекрасный взгляд.  
  
      — Ты отвратителен.  
  
      — Это не очень-то вежливо, согласись? Я предлагаю тебе нежность, а ты так враждебно реагируешь? Если тебе так хочется, я могу принять другой облик, — он возвращается к тому облику, в котором она его встретила, к бледной коже, свободной от стигматов.  
  
      — Пошёл к чёрту.  
  
      Он вновь принимает облик Ноя, смеясь так, словно только что Аллен рассказала ему самую смешную шутку, какую только можно вообразить.  
  
      — Только если ты пойдёшь туда со мной, девочка.  
  
      Его рука начинает опускаться ниже, серая ладонь очерчивает её щеку. Она скользит вниз, к её шее, и Аллен невольно вздрагивает, когда кончики его пальцев касаются её ярёмной вены. Он должен осознавать, что может убить её так легко. Но он игнорирует эту возможность, хоть Аллен и не может понять, почему, и его рука опускается ещё ниже, пока не достигает воротника её экзорцистского плаща. Его пальцы играют с краем ткани машинально, ровно как и кровь застывает у Аллен в жилах.  
  
      — Остановись, — требует она треснувшим голосом, понимая, куда дальше отправится его ладонь.  
  
      — И зачем бы мне это делать, девочка? — мурлычет он. — Кажется, ты начинаешь волноваться. Мне всё же удалось раздразнить тебя?  
  
      — Нет. Я просто знаю, о чём ты думаешь, извращенец. Я выросла рядом с таким человеком, как ты, — шипит Аллен, а его ухмылка становится шире.  
  
      — Ха! Извращенец! Это ранит, девочка. Может, я и получаю от происходящего удовольствие, но это не делает меня извращенцем. На самом деле, кажется, это у тебя тут грязные мыслишки!  
  
      Его рука продолжает своё путешествие, и сердце Аллен начинает панически биться.  
  
      — Но я более чем счастлив услужить…  
  
      А после, несмотря на то, что она продолжает протестовать, он хватает её за грудь, и все слова замирают у неё в горле. Она возмущена, испытывает отвращение, ужас и тошноту. Аллен видит, что он чувствует её неготовность — она окаменела, затаив дыхание, и безучастно смотрит на деревья над ними.  
  
      Но он не останавливается. И она смотрит на деревья, кусты, небо над головой.  
  
      Куда угодно, только не в его лицо.

***

  
  
      Аллен совершенно вымотана. Она чувствует себя разбитой и больной во многих отношениях. Между ног возникает тупое чувство жжения — больно делать слишком резкие движения. У неё сломано запястье, и Аллен мучительно вспоминает, насколько ослабленным было её тело. Как она была бессильна. Она хочет свернуться в клубок и игнорировать весь остальной мир, но обнаруживает, что ей не хватает сил. Она слышит, как Ной ходит туда-сюда, сухие листья хрустят под его ногами, когда он огибает её вялую фигуру.  
  
      — Я впечатлён, девочка, — он делает ей комплимент, его золотые глаза сияют весельем и — если Аллен не ошибается — восхищением. — Несмотря на то, что я загнал тебя в угол, ты всё время просила меня остановиться. Ты не хотела, чтобы для меня всё прошло легко, не так ли? Что ж, к сожалению, твоя сила подвела тебя, — он опускается на колени рядом с ней. Аллен приказывает своим конечностям ударить его, атаковать, но они упорно отказываются подчиняться ей. — Должен признать, обычно я такого не делаю.  
  
      Прежде чем успевает обдумать свои действия, она плюёт ему в лицо. Это бессмысленно — слюна проходит прямо сквозь него, и он усмехается её попытке.  
  
      — Это снова было совсем невежливо. В любом случае, было весело, но боюсь, мне пора вернуться к работе. Давай начнём с твоей Невинности, в смысле, с другой.  
  
      Боль. Это следующее, что приходит Аллен в голову. Яркая вспышка света и парализующая боль в левой руке. Она кричит, как резаная, уверенная, что умирает, и с трудом слышит звук чего-то ломающегося. Когда Аллен снова приходит в себя, она смотрит прямо перед собой, и то, что она видит, почти заставляет её потерять сознание от шока.  
  
      Невинность Аллен лежит в нескольких футах от неё.  
  
      Тики непринуждённо подходит к ней.  
  
      — Знаешь ли ты, что ещё Ной способен уничтожить Невинность? — спрашивает он. — Давай узнаем, твоя ли была Сердцем.  
  
      — Остановись, — шепчет Аллен, но она устала, и её голос едва слышен. — Пожалуйста, Микк. Не разрушай её… — он игнорирует её мольбу — не то чтобы она ожидала, что он её послушает, — и слёзы, наконец, начинают течь по её лицу. Пучок света, смутно напоминающий молнию, выстреливает из его ладони в её отсечённую руку, и Аллен ощущает острую боль, как будто её ударили ножом в сердце. —  _Остановись!_  — кричит она снова и снова, но безрезультатно. Тики держит её Невинность на ладони, и с одним сжатием она разрушается. Частицы разносит ветер, унося с собой и последнюю надежду Аллен.  
  
      Нет — она всё может кое-что сделать.  
  
      Прежде чем Тики приближается к ней, она отправляет Тимкампи с Невинностью Сумана, молясь, чтобы голем благополучно добрался до остальных.  
  
      — Хм. Это было умно. Но тем не менее глупо.  
  
      — У меня есть надежда, — тихо говорит Аллен ему, закрыв глаза. — У него всё получится. Пока у меня есть надежда…  
  
      — Ты смелая до самого конца, девочка. Мне нравятся такие люди, как ты. Думаю, людям вроде тебя я должен давать немного времени перед смертью, так что… — он создаёт большого, уродливого Тиза в ладони, и Аллен ощущает странное чувство страха, когда он опускает существо к ней. — Тиз, проделай дыру в её сердце, хорошо?  
  
      Сердце Аллен замирает при упоминании о том, что его ожидает.  
  
      «Это всё? Я действительно умру здесь? Это произойдёт вот так?..»  
  
      Вместе с этой мыслью её сердце пронзает боль, и последнее, что она видит, когда мир вокруг угасает, — блеск золота.

***

  
  
      Тики наблюдает, как девушка теряет сознание, её кожа начинает незамедлительно бледнеть. Она вздыхает, и это почти похоже на вздох облегчения.  
  
      В свою очередь он не знает, что чувствует. Он сидит там, рядом с ней, несколько минут, наблюдая, пока её дыхание не становится поверхностным, а затем необнаруживаемым. Тики полагает, что она мертва. Ещё он полагает, что это к лучшему. Теперь, когда дело сделано, он должен быть способен встать и уйти. Но он застывает на месте — пристально вглядывается в её безжизненное тело, некогда такое полное жизни и энергии, теперь же израненное и поломанное; следы слёз всё ещё блестят на её бледной коже. Они отражают лунный свет и сверкают — образ, который заставляет Тики чувствовать себя несколько печальным. Ради приличия он вновь одевает её, позволяя пальцам задержаться на её мраморной коже дольше, чем это необходимо.  
  
      «Очень жаль, что мне пришлось убить её», — думает он, когда встаёт и уходит с поляны, поправляя одежду, цилиндр и закуривая сигарету. Он не может не думать о том, что хотел бы когда-нибудь увидеть её снова, чтобы сыграть в карты — как бы невозможно это ни было. Размышлять о её прискорбной судьбе бессмысленно. Она выше обычных людей. Несмотря на это, он думает о ней гораздо больше, чем о ком-либо ещё из тех, кого он убил.  
  
      «Хм, — выдыхает он, когда облако дыма клубится вокруг него, мгновенно расслабляя его напряжённые мышцы. Его моральная решимость мало что значит, пока эти чувства не оставляют его. Он вздыхает от досады. — Возможно, со временем они исчезнут. Скоро у меня будет больше работы, и я забуду о несчастной девчонке по имени Аллен Уолкер».  
  
      Он выпускает ещё одно облако дыма, наблюдая, как табачные клочья и завитки рассеиваются в тёмном небе, затмевая звёзды, но оставляя нетронутым кусочек Луны.  
  
      «Китай, безусловно, прекрасен», — думает он.


	2. Хранилище воспоминаний

      — Поразительно. Твоя вновь обретённая Невинность чрезвычайно сильна.  
  
      Бак Чан выглядит более восторженным её новой руке, нежели сама Аллен, но, возможно, это потому, что он — учёный. Он живёт ради таких новых, неслыханных открытий.  
  
      Аллен Уолкер немного другая. Всё, что волнует сейчас экзорцистку, — то, что её с недавних пор названная «Коронованным Клоуном» Невинность достаточно сильна, чтобы спасти всех — и людей, и акума. Поэтому она не говорит многого, просто произносит: «Отлично», — с широкой улыбкой на лице. Она счастлива, что её оружие против акума вернулось к ней. И сейчас она действительно счастливее, чем была долгое время до этого.  
  
      — Мы восстановили связь с Главным Управлением, директор, — сообщает Баку один из сидящих за большими мониторами мужчин, а затем возвращается к просмотру фотографий недавно восстановленного оружия Аллен.  
  
      Телефон начинает звонить, отвлекая внимание учёного от экзорцистки.  
  
      — Отлично! — восклицает он. — Позже поговорим, Аллен.  
  
      — Да, сэр.  
  
      Лишь слегка раздражённая пренебрежением Бака, Аллен устремляется к выходу из комнаты. Однако, оказавшись у двери, она останавливается и оборачивается.  
  
      — Директор Бак… что бы ни сказал смотритель Комуи, я всё равно поднимусь на Ковчег.  
  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, она выходит ритмичным шагом человека, знающего, чего он хочет. Ни один одетый в берет, одержимый строительством роботов и собственной сестрой смотритель не сможет удержать её от использования Ковчега, который поможет ей вернуться к своим друзьям, — вот, какой смысл Аллен вкладывает в свои слова.  
  
      Прогуливаясь по коридору, Аллен наслаждается чувством, что у неё снова есть рука, дополнительным весом с левой стороны тела. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как она ощущала это в последний раз. До того, как она лишилась её, Аллен и в голову не приходило, насколько дорога рука, сделанная из Невинности, по сравнению с Невинностью технического типа. Когда её забрали, она чувствовала себя… потерянной, как будто у неё похитили не только руку, но и все остальные части её самой.  
  
      И это было не единственное, что у неё отняли.  
  
      Несмотря на свой непоколебимый оптимизм, в  _ту ночь_  Аллен испытала то, что полностью изменило её.  
  
       _Тики Микк._  Имя Ноя, пытавшегося уничтожить её — не только физически, но также психологически и духовно. С физической оболочкой он не справился — тело Аллен восстановилось и, по существу, стало ещё сильнее, чем было раньше.  
  
      И всё же то, что он сделал с ней, нанесло психологического урона больше, чем что бы то ни было. На самом деле, она всё ещё пытается смириться с произошедшим. Она никому не рассказывала об этом, и её, откровенно говоря, поражает тот факт, что никто никогда — даже Фоу, которая нашла её, — не поднимал этот вопрос. Ну, может, не так уж это и удивительно. Она предприняла предварительные шаги, чтобы никто больше не узнал о её секрете, а Фоу не из тех личностей, которым нравится бороться с эмоциональными травмами в лоб.  
  
      Тем не менее божество-хранитель неизменно ведёт себя так, что это красноречиво свидетельствует о многом. Аллен знает, что Фоу в курсе её секрета, но хранительница никогда не спрашивала её об этом. И за это экзорцистка благодарна ей.  
  
      Вспоминая тот день, когда она проснулась в Азиатском Подразделении, Аллен снова возвращается в суматоху того времени.  
  


***

  
  
      «Где я?» — то, о чём подумала Аллен Уолкер, очнувшись в незнакомой комнате, незамедлительно атаковавшей её глаза белизной. Белый был повсюду — на стенах, простынях, даже на бинтах, перетягивающих её грудь и руку.  
  
      Её рука. Её рука исчезла, а другая была так плотно обёрнута бинтами, что было сложно даже пошевелить пальцами.  
  
      Когда образы и ощущения последних мгновений, когда она была в сознании, пронеслись в её мыслях болезненным калейдоскопом, Аллен сделала глубокий вдох. Внезапно её сердце словно оказалось заковано в стальные тиски. Воспоминания о том, как Ной её лапал и о его руках внутри неё атаковали её чувства. Вскоре она осознала ноющую боль между ног и болезненно пульсирующие точки на шее, где он сосал и кусал её кожу.  
  
      Она знала, что это был не сон.  
  
      Из груди вырвалось хриплое рыдание, и горячие солёные слёзы покатились из-под закрытых век на подушку под её головой. Она была настолько поглощена своим горем, что не ощущала присутствия человека, спящего около неё, пока тот не проснулся и не заговорил.  
  
      — Эй, ты проснулась.  
  
      Аллен ахнула, открыла глаза, чтобы рассмотреть необычно выглядящую девушку, которую она никогда не встречала раньше. Однако первым делом она обратила внимание не на рыжие волосы или странный наряд, а на выражение жалости, застывшее на её лице. Выражение, которое Аллен ненавидела больше всего на свете.  
  
      — К-кто вы? — сумела она выдавить из себя, её голос был едва слышен.  
  
      Низкорослая девушка протянула ей стакан воды, чтобы утолить жажду, и Аллен жадно выпила её, смакуя ощущение прохладной жидкости, ласкаво увлажняющей её пересохшее горло.  
  
      — Я Фоу, — как ни в чём не бывало сказала рыжеволосая девушка. — И это я нашла тебя. А ещё я воительница, которая охраняет это место. Добро пожаловать в Азиатское Подразделение Чёрного Ордена, — поразительно небрежно представилась она, и её пурпурные глаза переместились на лицо Аллен, внезапно становясь более серьёзными. — Ты была сильно искалечена, когда я нашла тебя. Твоя униформа была практически разорвана в клочья. Я её выбросила. Ещё я вымыла тебя — я предположила, что ты в любом случае предпочтёшь, чтобы это сделала девушка. И я взяла на себя смелость одолжить у Вонга бинты, чтобы подлатать тебя.  
  
      Только после этого Аллен поняла, что её шея тоже перевязана, хотя она и не могла вспомнить, были ли там какие-либо ранения. Она о чём-то забыла? Впрочем сейчас она была слишком уставшей и больной, чтобы заботиться об этом.  
  
      Поэтому она просто криво улыбнулась Фоу, тщетно пытаясь остановить слёзы. Ей не хотелось привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания.  
  
      — Спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь, Фоу. Я в огромном долгу перед тобой. Меня зовут Аллен Уолкер.  
  


***

  
  
      После этого в течение нескольких недель почти каждую ночь ей снились кошмары, а если не снились, то она всё равно просыпалась более измученной, чем когда ложилась спать. Каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, её преследовали образы золотых глаз и мелькающих бабочек, чьи крылья были пропитаны кровью. Она просыпалась посреди ночи с криком, а открывала, наконец, глаза, лишь потому, что Фоу давала ей пощёчину или трясла за плечи, пока Аллен не просыпалась окончательно. Но порой даже руки Фоу менялись, ощущаясь более мужскими и крепкими, нежели её маленькие и изящные, и в эти моменты кошмар перетекал в реальность.  
  
      У Аллен не получалось заставить Ноя-садиста оставить её в покое даже в беспамятстве.  
  
      Однажды ночью, когда ей удалось проснуться без каких-либо происшествий и она доковыляла до смежной со своей комнатой ванной, Аллен впервые за, как ей казалось, целую вечность заглянула в зеркало.  
  
      Она едва не заплакала, когда впервые увидела себя. Аллен выглядела сильно бледно и измождённо, даже отчасти болезненно. Словно она была заперта в комнате без окон в течение нескольких месяцев подряд, хотя прошло не так уж и много времени. Её глаза были тусклыми и безжизненными, а цвет их теперь больше напоминал заношенный серый, нежели серебристый, каким он был когда-то. Её волосы казались сальными, даже при том, что были вымыты накануне.  
  
      Вдруг её взгляд переместился на бинты, всё ещё обернутые вокруг её шеи, и Аллен вновь стало любопытно. Она начала разматывать их, с удивлением задаваясь вопросом, почему же Фоу утруждала себя наложением повязок всякий раз, как Аллен принимала ванну.  
  
      Когда Аллен, наконец, справилась с бинтами, ей резко перестало хватать воздуха.  
  
      Выцветшие зеленовато-синие синяки обезображивали её бледную кожу, создавая болезненный узор, совпадающий с теми, что были на бёдрах и туловище. Они больше не пульсировали, как было в первое её пробуждение (теперь она поняла, что это было за чувство), но всё равно слегка побаливали, когда она осторожно касалась их пальцами. Внезапно Аллен поняла, почему Фоу их перевязывала.  
  
      Они выглядели словно симптом какого-то заболевания.  
  
      Она сказала тихое: «Спасибо», — божеству-хранителю, и слёзы снова покатились из её глаз, беззвучно падая на кафель под ногами. Аллен на скорую руку по новой завернула бинты и вздохнула. Она втянула воздух носом, и всё, что она могла почувствовать — запах собственного тела, пропитанный духом смерти, болезнью, чем-то непостижимо зловещим.  
  
      Её вырвало в раковину.  
  


***

  
  
      Тренировки с Фоу определённо помогли ей. Благодаря им Аллен не только снова встала на ноги, но и заново обрела чувство уверенности. Это подкрепило её стремление восстановить своё оружие против акума, уничтоженное Тики Микком, и вернуться, наконец, к друзьям.  
  
      Аллен всё ещё желала сражаться.  
  
      Она всё ещё оставалась экзорцистом, поэтому у неё не было другого выбора. Так она говорила себе всякий раз, когда Фоу впечатывала её в колонну. Единственной целью её жизнь было вернуться к друзьям, помочь им победить Графа и его армию Ноев и акума, а ещё освободить в процессе все замученные души.  
  
      Так почему же она не могла вернуть свою Невинность?  
  
      Что её сдерживало?  
  


***

  
  
      В другую ночь, после долгого дня интенсивных тренировок (состоящих в основном из того, что Фоу вышибала из неё дух), Аллен проснулась от боли, сильнее которой она не ощущала ни разу в своей жизни.  
  
      Проснувшись, она с трудом сделала вдох, в панике осматривая комнату. Аллен растерялась, когда поняла, что была одна — но кто-то ведь наверняка должен был ударить её в живот? Это могло быть единственным объяснением таких болей.  
  
      Низ её живота мучительно пульсировал, словно его обуяло пламя. Одновременно с этим острая боль пронзала её желудок, заставляя его всякий раз сжиматься.  
  
      Она умирала?  
  
      Она сбросила с себя одеяло, сдавленно вскрикнув, когда это движение десятикратно усилило её муки. Аллен поковыляла в ванную, всё время опираясь на стену, чтобы не упасть, потеряв равновесие.  
  
      Когда она вошла внутрь, то поспешно зажгла свечу, тусклый свет которой позволил ей хотя бы разглядеть слабые очертания предметов вокруг. С ужасом она почувствовала что-то мокрое на своём нижнем белье. Аллен сразу же запаниковала — время ещё не подошло, и она, безусловно, никогда не испытывала таких болей! Не прошло даже…  
  
      Именно в тот момент она поняла, сколько времени прошло с её последнего цикла — гораздо больше месяца.  
  
      Она спустила штаны и, вздрогнув, рухнула на унитаз.  
  
      А после просто смотрела с немым ужасом и шоком на отвратительное пятно, испачкавшее бельё. Оно было испещрено красным, почти полностью пропитанное тем, что — Аллен могла только делать предположения — было кровью. От запаха железа у неё перехватило дыхание.  
  
      Внезапно её чрево пронзила ещё одна болезненная волна, и она нечётко услышала эхо чего-то капающего из неё в унитаз.  
  
      Это было невыносимо. Это было ужасно. Аллен корчилась в муках, и она была одна, преодолевая то, что никто и никогда не должен испытывать на себе. На самом деле, не имеет никакого значения то, что она была одна — какой человек вообще заслужил подобного?  
  
      Спустя какое-то время, длившееся для неё часами и, вероятно, ими бывшее, боль утихла. Наконец Аллен удалось перестать сжимать живот и тихо плакать, и она поспешно сняла окровавленное бельё и снова надела незапачканные штаны. Она ответственно привела себя в порядок мокрой тряпкой, затем смыла воду в унитазе и бросила испорченную одежду в мусорную корзину.  
  
      На следующее утро корзина была пуста.  
  


***

  
  
      Аллен возвращается в настоящее, когда понимает, что остановилась у большого дверного проёма. Она робко улыбается и входит внутрь, удивляясь тому, что тело решило привести её сюда по собственной воле.  
  
      — Фоу? — зовёт она в огромной, на первый взгляд пустой комнате. Аллен не знает, куда смотреть, когда обращается к божеству-хранителю, но это не особо большая проблема.  
  
      — Привет, соплячка, — раздаётся бестелесный голос Фоу, эхом отдаваясь от огромных каменных стен.  
  
      Аллен печально улыбается.  
  
      — Я покидаю это место. Хотела попрощаться, наверное.  
  
      — И это всё? Ты пришла и прервала столь необходимый мне отдых, чтобы просто попрощаться? — Фоу пытается выглядеть сердитой, но Аллен чувствует — она счастлива, что о ней не забыли. Счастлива, или просто слишком уставшая, чтобы казаться рассерженной.  
  
      — Не совсем. Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты помогла мне вернуть Невинность, и за то, что… подбадривала меня. Думаю… я не справилась бы без тебя. И… — она сглатывает, уверенная, что вот-вот пожалеет о своих последующих словах, —…ещё я хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты… сохранила мой секрет.  
  
      Повисает многозначительная пауза.  
  
      — Ясно.  
  
      У Аллен пересыхает в горле, пересыхает так сильно, что она не может произнести красивых речей, но всё равно продолжает:  
  
      — И, думаю, я хотела бы спросить, почему ты это сделала. В смысле, держала это в секрете.  
  
      Фоу молчит настолько долго, что экзорцистка начинает сомневаться, не уснула ли её собеседница. Но немного погодя она отвечает:  
  
      — Я поняла, что произошло, как только притащила тебя сюда. Отметины, синяки, пятна… не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два. А как только я увидела твой взгляд, когда ты очнулась, я уверилась в этом окончательно.  
  
      Чёрный Орден давным-давно втянут в войну, но и люди в целом тоже. Для некоторых людей не редкость… воспользоваться слабостью друг друга. Особенно когда дело касается женщины. Я давно здесь живу, так что… можно сказать, всякого повидала. И я держала это в секрете, потому что… ну, я подумала, что ты сама расскажешь нам, если захочешь. Нельзя подталкивать людей к таким вещам. Так что я просто замела все следы.  
  
      Аллен чувствует, как по ещё щеке скользит слеза, и упрямо вытирает её ладонью.  
  
      — Фоу, я… я не знаю, что и сказать…  
  
      — Не надо ничего говорить, соплячка. Просто возвращайся к своим друзьям. Ты сильна, Уолкер. Кто-то вроде тебя должен быть на поле боя. Кто-то вроде тебя… — голос Фоу затихает, свидетельствуя о том, что она окончательно истощила свой запас сил. Аллен кажется, что это всё, на что она способна, прежде чем заснуть, или что Фоу просто готова воспользоваться чем угодно, чтобы наконец-то отдохнуть. Она понимает намёк и прикладывает руку ко лбу, отдавая честь.  
  
      — Я поняла, Фоу. Теперь мне пора… спасибо.  
  
      А после она уходит, оставляя за спиной единственное в мире существо — кроме того ублюдка Ноя, — которое знает её секрет. Она направляется к самой большой комнате в Азиатском Подразделении, туда, где находится Ноев Ковчег.  
  
      В этой комнате с большим светящимся геометрическим порталом, парящим по центру, все ещё тесно, когда Аллен добирается туда. Десятки, если не сотни, учёных целенаправленно окружают портал, не подходя слишком близко (из соображений безопасности), но явно желая изучить эту странную аномалию.  
  
      Аллен разделяет их любопытство, но по другой причине. Для неё портал выглядит одновременно и чужим, и хорошо знакомым, но она не может понять, почему.  
  
      «Почему, когда я смотрю на него, у меня возникает такое странное чувство?»  
  
      — Аллен, подойди сюда! — кричит Бак из-за спины, прерывая мысли Аллен. Она прогулочным шагом идёт к директору, который даёт ей нечто, походящее на серьгу, но несколько странной формы. — Надень это на ухо, — в завершение говорит он.  
  
      Она неохотно выполняет приказ.  
  
      — Эм… и что это такое?  
  
      — Новое устройство связи, над которым я работаю. Наши привычные големы, используемые для связи, недостаточно прочны, чтобы выдержать восхождение на Ковчег, — он жестом указывает на кучу поломанных устройств, и Аллен сглатывает, радуясь, что Тимкампи не является частью этой несчастной кучи.  
  
      Внезапно устройство в ухе Аллен начинает потрескивать, и знакомый голос произносит:  
  
      — Ты меня слышишь, Аллен?  
  
      Ошибки быть не может.  
  
      — Смотритель Комуи?! Что-то случилось? Почему вы?..  
  
      — Вовсе нет! Моя работа, как твоего начальника, — следить за тем, чтобы ты не подвергала себя опасности.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Мы ещё не знаем, является ли эта штука Ноевым Ковчегом. Мы выяснили, что это какое-то устройство, используемое для телепортации, но у нас всё ещё слишком мало информации. Это может оказаться ловушкой, подстроенной, чтобы заманить тебя куда-то. Так что мы собираемся отправиться с тобой. Не физически, конечно, но если всё станет опасным или хотя бы странным, я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно убиралась оттуда.  
  
      — Ни за что, смотритель! Я ни в коем случае не собираюсь убегать, — будь проклята Аллен, если после всего, через что она прошла, чтобы вернуться на поле боя… она отступит. Возможно, она уже мертва, и тогда не имеет не имеет значения, что она сделала.  
  
      Смотритель тихо посмеивается со своей стороны.  
  
      — Ты всё такая же упрямица, Аллен. Однако помни, что все в Ордене беспокоятся о тебе. Так что, по крайней мере, постарайся не пострадать, ладно? Осознавай, когда следует бежать.  
  
      Она знает, что продолжать спор бесполезно, поэтому смягчается.  
  
      — Ладно! Вы победили, — однако мысленно она скрещивает пальцы. Ради того, чтобы снова вступить в бой, она ждала достаточно долго. Пора возвращаться к друзьям.  
  
      Как только Аллен собирается подняться по ступеням, ведущим в Ковчег, она слышит, как её зовут по имени. Она с удивлением оглядывается и видит подбегающую к ней троицу.  
  
      — Уолкер-сан! — зовёт Лоу Фа на одном дыхании, резко останавливаясь. Рикей и Шифу тормозят рядом с ней. Лоу Фа держит что-то в ладони, и Аллен вздрагивает, когда понимает, что это такое.  
  
      Её колода карт — та самая, которую Тики Микк дал ей в поезде. Аллен почти забыла о ней — когда она очнулась в Азиатском Подразделении, карт при ней не было. Она предположила, что Фоу выбросила их вместе с испачканной униформой экзорциста.  
  
      Однако вот они, всё в таком же хорошем состоянии, как и всегда.  
  
      Лоу Фа торопливо объясняет, что произошло:  
  
      — Мы заметили, что у вас пропал пиковый туз, так что мы втроём сделали вам новый.  
  
      — Эм… спасибо, Лоу Фа. Рикей, Шифу. Это… очень много для меня значит, — она кладёт колоду в карман плаща и оборачивается, отдавая честь, пока они все кричат свои прощания. Аллен думает, что должна быть более благодарна, но, по правде говоря, её тревожит, что эти карты вновь вошли в её жизнь. Они были подарком, но не тем, который она хотела бы сохранить. Однако Аллен пытается не думать об этом прямо сейчас. У неё и без того слишком много забот.  
  
      Например, возможность того, что она очень скоро вновь встретится с Удовольствием Ноя. Кажется, он никогда не устанет от своих попыток уничтожить её. Что там сказал тот Третий Уровень?  
  


***

  
  
      — Кто прислал тебя сюда? — спросила Аллен после того, как схватила Третий Уровень своим Коронованным Клоуном. — И куда тебе велели меня доставить?  
  
      — Хе-хе-хе… Это был Ной!  
  
      А после он произнёс нечто, от чего сердце экзорцистки замерло.  
  
      — Это был Тики Микк!  
  


***

  
  
      Третий Уровень сказал ей, что её друзья в Эдо вместе с Графом и пятью Ноями — включая Удовольствие Ноя. А ещё он велел ей подняться на борт Ноева Ковчега и позволить ему доставить её туда.  
  
      Она вздыхает. Она знала, что в конце концов ей придётся увидеться с этим Ноем снова, но мысль о том, что это произойдёт столь скоро, заставляет её содрогнуться от ужаса.  
  
      Однако Аллен отбрасывает эти чувства и расправляет плечи, пытаясь подготовиться к тому, что она увидит по ту сторону Ковчега.  
  
      К тому, что ждёт её в Эдо.  
  
      — Ты готова, Аллен? — голос Комуи успокаивает её, и Аллен уверенно задирает подбородок.  
  
      Она делает первые шаги навстречу неизвестному, глубоко вздыхая.  
  
      — Да, смотритель.  
  
      И после этого Аллен ступает в Ковчег.  
  


***

  
  
      «Этот длинноволосый мечник явно доставляет неудобства, — с улыбкой думает Тики, пытаясь увернуться от быстрых атак парня. — Тем не менее, меня ему не победить. Не тогда, когда один из его товарищей у меня в заложниках. Однако эта девчонка определённо тяжелее, чем выглядит».  
  
      Но, пока он мастерски уворачивается от атак самурая, пытаясь удержать зелёноволосую девушку, у Ноя на уме есть кое-кто ещё.  
  
      Аллен Уолкер. Последний раз, когда он слушал, узник клетки Ророн сказал ему, что она жива. Тики знает, что это невозможно, хотя и послал за ней на всякий случай Третий Уровень.  
  
      Этого не может быть. Он разрушил её Невинность, его Тиз проделал дыру в её сердце! Это просто невозможно.  
  
      Он едва не попадает под удар самурайского клинка, умудряясь увернуться в самый последний момент. Следующий удар он встречает вспышкой розового света, отбрасывая их обоих на несколько футов друг от друга. Они начинают ходить кругами, глядя друг другу в глаза, и Тики улыбается.  
  
      — В чём проблема, мистер Кухонный Нож? Разве это не забавно? — дразнит его он. — Или ты подустал?  
  
      Он не отвечает. Исходя из этого Тики делает вывод, что этот экзорцист — человек немногословный.  
  
      А ещё неплохо обращается с катаной.  
  
      Тики издаёт злорадный смешок и принимает решение за долю секунды. Он отпускает девушку, позволяя её обмякшему телу упасть на край крыши, на которой они сражаются. Затем бросает взгляд на рыжего экзорциста, пролетающего на своём молоте, чтобы схватить девчонку, а после возобновляет битву.  
  
      Отбивая удар за ударом, Тики замечает, что самурай кажется ещё более напористым, чем раньше, вероятно, потому, что Ной только что пытался убить его товарища.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь сердитым, экзорцист. Это потому, что я пытался убить твою подружку? — парень игнорирует его, вместо ответа снова замахиваясь клинком. — Знаешь, это очевидно не первый раз, когда я пытался убить твоего друга и мне помешали. Вы, экзорцисты, порой похожи на тараканов. Та девчонка по имени Аллен Уолкер тоже, по-видимому, отказалась умереть, даже после того, как я оторвал ей руку и проделал дыру в её сердце.  
  
      Однако мечник не дрогнул. Во всяком случае, в свой следующий удар он вкладывает ещё больше силы, отбросывая Тики на несколько футов от себя.  
  
      Ной дарит ему милую улыбку.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, где она сейчас, экзорцист? Я бы хотел увидеть её снова.  
  
      Это, как ни удивительно, правда. Хотя Тики ещё не до конца уверен, что Аллен Уолкер жива — он хотел бы увидеть её своими глазами, спасибо большое, — перспектива этого  _несколько_  привлекательна. Можно предположить, что мысль об этом его даже возбуждает. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он ощущал такой трепет, какой она вселила в него. Он жаждет большего.  
  
      Борьбы с одним одиноким самураем недостаточно, чтобы насытить эту жажду. Однако, в конце концов, его противник подаёт голос, но произносит не то, что Тики ожидает услышать.  
  
      — Прекрати нести чушь, идиот. Мне было плевать на мояши.  
  
      Тики далеко не самый умный человек, но он наверняка может сказать, что мечник лжёт.  
  
      И это по какой-то причине раздражает его.  
  
      С маниакальным смехом Тики собирает всю свою силу в руке, зажигая шар розового света, настолько яркий и ослепляющий, что самурай даже щурится от боли. Кажется, что ладонь Ноя излучает электрические искры, когда он протягивает её, чтобы играючи схватить воздух недалеко от экзорциста.  
  
      На лице Тики выражение чистого экстаза, а его золотые глаза расширяются от злости. Он готовится к броску на человека прямо перед ним, не стремясь ни к чему, кроме удовлетворения от его смерти.  
  
      Однако прямо перед тем, как он делает свой ход, Тики слышит то, что не ожидал услышать ещё когда-либо. Искренне верил, что не услышит.  
  
      Голос, полный потрясения, надрыва и страха, задевает что-то у Ноя внутри, но не из-за своего тона, а из-за того, что он ему знаком.   
  
      Это голос Аллен Уолкер.  
  
      — Канда!  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Аллен открывает глаза, она находится в месте, которое узнаёт и не узнаёт одновременно.  
  
      Всё вокруг выглядит как средиземноморский городок, наполненный белыми типовыми домиками и горшечными растениями такого яркого зелёного цвета, что глазам становится больно. Аллен никогда не была здесь раньше, но всё же место кажется знакомым.  
  
      «Что это за чувство?» — думает она, когда мурашки пробегают по её коже. Ей не холодно, но они всё равно покрывают её тело, словно бы предупреждая о чём-то ужасном и неизбежном.  
  
      — Аллен, всё в порядке? — стрекочет ей в ухо голос Комуи, возвращая в настоящее.  
  
      — Эм, да… просто… это не то, чего я ожидала, — она делится с ним подробностями, не упоминая лишь о том факте, что чувствует себя здесь так, словно бывала раньше. Она бесцельно бродит по Ковчегу, стараясь не заблудиться, но в то же время примечая всё, что только сможет.  
  
      Однако в скором времени она понимает, что вовсе не потерялась. Кажется, её телу известно это место, и оно знает, куда ведёт её. Поэтому она вежливо выслушивает Комуи и его бредни о празднике, который он устроит, когда все вернутся, пока, наконец, не упирается в дверь.  
  
      По какой-то странной причине она знает, что это именно то место, которое ей нужно. Она узнаёт её ничем не примечательный узор, её безошибочное присутствие. Аллен знает, что эта дверь приведёт её туда, куда она и стремится попасть.  
  
      В Эдо.  
  
      Она заходит без колебаний. Сначала вокруг непроглядная тьма. Но затем, без всякой на то причины, Аллен чувствует, как её тело извивается и поворачивается, будто её заставляют пролезть через проём, который слишком мал для неё. Это удушающе и неудобно, но в то же время Аллен чувствует себя… как-то правильно. Это ощущение она испытывала и раньше.  
  
      «Откуда берутся все эти дежавю?»  
  
      Но у неё не так уж и много времени, чтобы обдумать этот вопрос, потому что почти как только она входит в дверь, ощущение исчезает, и у неё под ногами снова твёрдая почва.  
  
      Ну, быть может, и не твёрдая. Аллен приходит в себя, слыша гулкие звуки разрушения вокруг и ужасающую дрожь.  
  
      Она стоит на крыше с видом на город, фундамент которого, кажется, трясётся.  
  
      «Землетрясение? Нет…»  
  
      Аллен осматривается, и от того, что она видит, у неё перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      Несколько гигантских акума, превышающих размерами любых других, которых Аллен когда-либо видела, разрушают всё вокруг. Они хрипло стонут, когда их долговязые кошмарные тела опустошают город. Один из них стреляет чем-то, напоминающим розовую молнию, высвобождающуюся из его тела, превращая многие здания в обычные древесные щепки.  
  
      Аллен едва успевает активировать Коронованного Клоуна, как луч света ударяет в неё, отбрасывая в другой дом. Боль волнами расходится по её спине и голове, и она осознаёт, что выжила только благодаря Невинности.  
  
      — Ух, — бормочет она, когда ей на лоб падает кусок штукатурки из крошащейся дыры в проломленной крыше.  
  
      Неожиданно очертания чьей-то головы появляются в поле её зрения, паря над ней. Аллен мгновенно узнаёт, кому эта голова принадлежит — повязка на глазу и лохматые огненно-рыжие патлы не дадут ошибиться.  
  
      — Лави, — глубоко вздыхает она, улыбаясь при виде друга. Линали тоже рядом с ним, только теперь её волосы намного короче — некогда длинные зелёные локоны беспорядочно подстрижены под мальчика, и это прекрасно ей идёт. Лица обоих покрыты бинтами.  
  
      — Аллен-чан! Ты действительно здесь? — в панике спрашивает Линали.  
  
      Лави выглядит удивлённым.  
  
      — Йо, Аллен! — приветствует он, сверкая кривой улыбкой. — Мило, что ты наконец заскочила к нам. Было бы неплохо узнать заранее, что ты всё ещё жива.  
  
      — Извините за это, — отвечает она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я была… занята.  
  
      Линали улыбается, и её глаза наполняются слезами при виде её вернувшейся подруги.  
  
      — Что ж, теперь ты снова с нами. Вот, что важно.  
  
      — Послушай, Аллен, — вмешивается Лави, — Юу нужна помощь. Книжник, Крори и я пытаемся прикончить тех тварей, но он прямо сейчас в одиночку сражается с Ноем…  
  
      Это всё, что ей нужно услышать, чтобы вырваться из здания с намерением протянуть руку помощи раздражительному самураю. Она видит похожие на сигнальные вспышки света даже издалека и сразу же устремляется к продолжающейся битве со своей Невинностью.  
  
      «Я иду, Канда, — думает Аллен. — Просто продержись ещё немного».  
  
      Если память не изменяет ей, Нои практически бессмертны и существовали на протяжении всей истории. А ещё она не понаслышке знает, насколько они сильны.  
  
      Так что она ни за что не позволит Канде сражаться с одним из них в одиночку.  
  
      По мере приближения к месту битвы Аллен начинает различать фигуры двух противников. Канда движется так же грациозно, как и всегда, его гибко тело и даже волосы успешно уходят от атакующих вспышек света, извергающихся в его сторону. Она видит, что эти двое разговаривают друг с другом, но не может разобрать слов…  
  
      Она замирает, когда внезапно узнаёт Ноя.  
  
      Это он. Тики Микк кружит вокруг Канды, как ястреб над головой опоссума. На мгновение её сердце останавливается. Она замирает, стоя неподвижно на крыше соседнего здания. Её Невинность, кажется, тянет её туда, тянет её тело к битве, даже когда разум отвергает эту идею.  
  
      Аллен не ожидала, что случится нечто подобное, когда она наконец снова встретит Тики. Она не ожидала, что его присутствие так сильно повлияет на неё, но это так — и теперь она понимает, что не хочет двигаться. Кажется, что её тело окаменело, но в то же время борется с её заторможенностью.  
  
      Она ощущает ужас, но под ним скрывается другое чувство: оно выплёскивается на поверхность, не стремясь ни к чему, кроме того, чтобы оказаться посреди этой битвы.  
  
      Аллен снова испытывает потрясение, когда видит маниакально смеющегося Тики, привлекающего большое количество энергии в свою ладонь.  
  
      Он собирается убить Канду.  
  
      Внезапно Аллен вновь обретает свой голос.  
  
      — Канда!  
  
      Её тело движется само по себе. Она делает рывок к ним обоим, бросаясь в бой со своим боевым кличем. Она не уверена, но ей кажется, что она видит, как Тики напрягается, слыша её голос.  
  
      Но это, должно быть, обман зрения. После этого не остаётся ничего, кроме яркой вспышки света, абсолютно лишающей Аллен зрения. Она ощущает, как её тело врезается в кого-то другого, сметая его с пути так же, как атака Тики отбрасывает её.  
  
      — Могильный Крест! — кричит она, чувствуя как Невинность накрывает её завесой, чтобы защитить от удара Ноя. Вокруг неё бушует хаос, когда волна энергии ударяет в её Невинность. Несколько мгновений спустя, даже когда свет угасает, она всё ещё продолжает выкрикивать команды своему оружию.  
  
      На мгновение всё стихает. Глаза Аллен начинают быстро приспосабливаться к окружающему пространству, и она обнаруживает, что удар заставил её отступить на несколько футов, хотя она всё ещё стоит на крыше. Она задыхается и в защитном жесте размахивает своей обновлённой рукой перед собой. Её грудь вздымается, она поднимает глаза, и её взгляд падает на того самого человека, который преследовал её во снах в течение нескольких недель.  
  
      Тики Микк стоит перед ней, выглядя ошарашенным, как и сама Аллен. Голос Канды раздаётся у неё из-за спины, сердитый, но в то же время шокированный. Видимо, он и был человеком, которого она только что сбила с траектории удара.  _Слава богу._  
  
      — Мояши? — восклицает он.  
  
      — Аллен я, — твёрдо заявляет она, глядя в золотые глаза Тики. — Аллен Уолкер.  
  
      Его кошачий взгляд ещё никогда не казался таким растерянным, как и его тело ещё никогда не было столь неподвижным.  
  
      После напряжённой минуты тишины он, наконец, реагирует:  
  
      — Значит… ты действительно жива? — комично свидетельствует он. — Вот так сюрприз.  
  
      — Почему же? — она поднимает руку, занимая боевую стойку. — А теперь я положу конец твоей жизни, Тики Микк.  
  
      — Ты в этом уверена? Я бы предпочёл сыграть с тобой в карты ещё раз. В первый раз было довольно весело.  
  
      Аллен делает шаг вперёд, но сразу же после этого внутри неё что-то вздрагивает.  
  
      А затем парализующая боль цветком распускается внутри черепа, на мгновение ослепляя её. Она мучительно втягивает воздух, хватаясь за голову человеческой рукой, но ей удаётся удержать равновесие.  
  
      По какой-то причине, которую она не может понять, Ной перед ней тоже это ощущает. Он делает необдуманный шаг назад, серой рукой касаясь своего лба. Возможно, ему это причиняет меньше боли, чем ей, но эффект всё равно очевиден.  
  
      — Какого?.. — задыхается Аллен, зарываясь пальцами в свои белые волосы.  
  
      Тики слегка спотыкается, затем моргает в замешательстве и выдаёт гневное рычание:  
  
      — Что ты  _сделала_ , экзорцистка?  
  
      Аллен делает ещё один упрямый шаг вперёд, заставляющий её упасть на колени. Тики всё ещё хрипло рычит.  
  
      — Я ничего… — она давится, человеческие пальцы впиваются в её голову. Она смотрит на Удовольствие Ноя, чьё сдвоенное изображение глядит на неё в ответ с растерянностью и болью. — Я ничего не делала… ничего…  
  
      Свет гаснет.


	3. Прядь волос

      У Тики нет иного выбора, кроме как приковано смотреть, как Аллен Уолкер падает прямо перед ним.  
  
      Нет иного выбора, потому что всё остальное, что он  _мог бы_  сделать, почти невыполнимая задача, пока его голова так сильно раскалывается. Однако это не имеет значения, потому что, как только тело Аллен обмякает, самурай ныряет вперёд, подхватывая её своей рукой. Он всё ещё сжимает в другой катану, но в данный момент отвёл её за спину. Тики думает, что это идеальное время для удара. Хотя бы на секунду парочка беззащитна, полностью во власти Ноя.  
  
      Если бы он только мог мыслить ясно — такое чувство, словно что-то стучит в его голове. Потрясение и боль, вызванные присутствием этой девчонки, делают с ним нечто странное.  
  
      Он, пошатываясь, отступает назад, бессмысленно проводя рукой по глазам, словно хочет физически выцарапать мигрень из своего черепа. И есть ещё кое-что, что его беспокоит, — нехорошее предчувствие, забравшееся глубоко в нутро, которое почти заставляет его отвлечься от зрелища перед ним.  
  
      «Проклятые экзорцисты. Почему она вообще здесь? И откуда у неё эта рука?»  
  
      — Юу! Аллен! — даёт о себе знать знакомый голос, и Тики полагает, что он принадлежит тому рыжему пацану с повязкой на глазу, которого он встретил в поезде.  
  
      Конечно же, этот дурак летит прямо в его сторону, в самое подходящее для атаки время, получая возможность замахнуться на Ноя своим молотом и приземляясь на крышу. Тики уклоняется, но с трудом — боль в голове затрудняет быстрые движения и тем более стремительное использование своей силы. Как это ни удивительно, но он обнаруживает, что невыносимые ощущения становятся менее интенсивными в тот момент, когда от отскакивает назад, подальше от седой девчонки.  
  
      «Это из-за неё? Она источник этой боли?» — это нелепый вывод, но Тики не может найти другого обоснования. Она чувствовала то же, что и он.  
  
      Внезапно два других силуэта приземляются на крышу, довольно успешно окружая Ноя. Канда — Тики может лишь предполагать, что это имя самурая, — всё ещё держит бессознательную девчонку в руках, используя появление товарищей как возможность проверить её пульс.  
  
      При виде этого ему хочется блевать, но вместо этого он улыбается.  
  
      — Что ж, похоже, вы, экзорцисты, настигли меня, — он от души смеётся. — Полагаю, в таком случае мне стоит поторопиться. Эй, мистер Кухонный Нож! — Тики бросает взгляд на мечника, смотрящего на него с выражением ненависти и презрения. — Позаботься об этой девчонке, ладно? Я хочу вновь встретиться с ней в ближайшем будущем!  
  
      С этими словами Тики проваливается сквозь крышу дома, слыша над собой гневные выкрики экзорцистов. Он медленно погружается под землю, преодолевая границы пространства, когда выбирается из Эдо. Это немного дезориентирует, но когда он, наконец, выходит за пределы города, недалеко от необъятного океана, Тики чувствует себя странно.  
  
      «От подобных путешествий у меня кружится голова. Однако это удобно».  
  
      Ему интересно, куда подевались Граф и другие Нои, если ещё не вернулись домой.  
  
      «Что ж, есть лишь один способ выяснить это».  
  


***

  
  
      Когда он возвращается домой, его слух сразу же улавливает крики и жалобное нытьё.  
  
      «Ну, похоже, Джасдеро и Дебитто вернулись».  
  
      — Кросс — дьявол! Этот ублюдок оставил нам все свои долги, — бушует Дебитто, размахивая стопкой счетов.  
  
      — И ещё немного своей ученице, хи-хи! — вмешивается Джасдеро, появляясь рядом со своим близнецом.  
  
      — По-видимому, этот Мариан Кросс — настоящая проблема, не так ли?  
  
      Тысячелетний Граф сидит во главе стола, повернутый своим огромным задом к Удовольствию Ноя. Ещё никто не заметил, что Тики здесь — кроме Роад, которая смотрит на него с маленькой ухмылкой на лице.  
  
      Пока Джасдеро и Дебитто продолжают разглагольствовать о своём проблемном подопечном, Роад отмечает присутствие Тики.  
  
      — Ух ты, Тики. Так мило с твоей стороны вернуться домой! Где ты пропадал?  
  
      Все, включая Скина, увлечённого большим шоколадным мороженым, переводят взгляды на появившегося Ноя, который раздражённо  _хмыкает_.  
  
      — Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, дорогая Роад. В Эдо на меня напали пять экзорцистов. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы убраться оттуда.  
  
      — Тики! Ты меня поражаешь! Неужели ты размяк?  
  
      Он решает проигнорировать непрекращающиеся поддразнивания Роад и занимает место за столом, кладя голову на одну из своих облачённых в перчатки рук. Тики чувствует себя уставшим даже без невыносимой болтовни близнецов. Утомившись длинным трудовым днём, он опускает веки, не желая ничего, кроме как сбежать отсюда куда-нибудь, где можно обрести покой.  
  
      Он чувствует, что Роад наблюдает за ним краем глаза, только спустя мгновение слыша её голос:  
  
      — Так что насчёт ученицы Кросса? Эта Аллен Уолкер была целью Тики, не так ли?  
  
      — Именно так, Роад, но кажется, Тики-пон не смог убить её и уничтожить её Невинность, как поведал об этом нам, — отвечает Тысячелетний Граф, его лицо поворачивается к ссутулившейся фигуре Тики.  
  
      Удовольствие Ноя мысленно рычит на Роад, краем глаза бросая на неё взгляд.  
  
      «Спасибо огромное, дорогая Роад», — думает он, ворча в ответ:  
  
      — А что с ней?  
  
      Роад хихикает, прикрывая рот ладошками, ещё больше раздражая Тики.  
  
      — О, ничего. Просто сейчас она выглядит намного сильнее, вот и всё. Отличается от того, что было раньше. Интересно, что с ней случилось?  
  
      Золотые глаза Тики слегка сужаются. Роад играет с ним? Она что-то знает о том, что он сделал? Собирается рассказать Тысячелетнему Графу? Он не знает точно, как толстяк отреагирует на его развлечения, но не может представить себе, что Граф посмотрит на это в благоприятном свете. Всё дело в «братании с врагом» и всё такое.  
  
      Он вздыхает, пытаясь казаться беззаботным.  
  
      — Какая разница? Важно то, что она каким-то образом восстановила свою Невинность.  
  
      Граф кивает.  
  
      — Тики-пон прав. В самом деле, Роад, мы не можем останавливаться на таких мелочах. Мы должны сосредоточиться на победе над экзорцистами. Однако вы затронули определённый вопрос, который я хотел поднять.  
  
      Все за столом погрузились в полное молчание. Даже Леро, обычно рассеянно бурчащий своё имя, прекратил раздражающее бормотание.  
  
      — Должен признать, — начинает Граф, — этой Аллен Уолкер всегда нравилось стоять у меня на пути. С самого начала своей жизни она сумела как-то помешать мне… а теперь это. Не знаю, почему, но эта её странная Невинность… она беспокоит меня. У меня такое чувство, что она сделает всё, чтобы помешать нам — потому что она тоже демон.  
  
      Это что-то новенькое. В ответ на признание Графа Тики даже немного выпрямляется на своём месте. Непогрешимый создатель акума обеспокоен Аллен Уолкер? Одной жалкой экзорцисткой, которую даже сам Тики сумел подчинить себе без особых проблем? С другой стороны, это произошло до того, как девчонка вновь обрела Невинность и своё новое оружие против акума. Неужели она и вправду стала сильнее? Стала вызывать гораздо больше опасений?  
  
      Тики вспоминает, что не так давно, просто находясь рядом с ней, он почувствовал, как его голова раскалывается. Близость с ней была отравляющей. Он не испытывал такой боли с тех пор… что ж, с тех пор, как впервые проснулся Ноем.  
  
      Его глаза расширяются. Быть может, дело в этом? Ной внутри него каким-то образом пытается связаться с Аллен, взаимодействовать с ней?  
  
      Но почему? Возможно, это предположение и имеет смысл с его стороны, но было похоже, что её голова тоже болела.  
  
      «На неё также влияет моё присутствие. Но она не Ной, так как такое может быть? Возможно, сама сила Ноя внутри меня связана с ней. И возможно, этого было достаточно, чтобы она потеряла сознание, но… я никогда не слышал, чтобы что-либо подобное происходило раньше».  
  
      Ему нужно больше информации — в этом корень проблемы.  
  
      Но независимо от ситуации, ясным остаётся одно: он каким-то образом связан с Аллен Уолкер.  
  
      — Тики! — пронзительный скулёж Роад снова отвлекает его, и он с раздражением смотрит на неё.  
  
      — Что случилось, Роад?  
  
      — Ты выглядишь рассеянным. О чём-то серьёзно задумался?  
  
      Её синие волосы кажутся ещё более колючими, чем обычно, когда она дразнит его, а игривая усмешка украшает её лицо.  
  
      Он вздыхает, приглаживая ладонью зачёсанные назад волосы.  
  
      — Я немного устал, если хочешь знать. Думаю, сегодня вечером прилягу пораньше.  
  
      Его семья — за исключением Лулу Белл, которая, весьма вероятно, думает о том, как бы напакостить, — желает ему доброй ночи, когда он удаляется, радуясь, что покидает это место. Он направляется в комнату, которую создала для него Роад, намереваясь вернуться к своим мыслям, а ещё выспаться на кровати.  
  
      Как только его голова касается подушки, он погружается в глубокий сон.  
  


***

  
  
      Тики просыпается лишь тогда, когда ощущает движение на кровати.  
  
      Он потрясённо распахивает свои золотые глаза и садится, разыскивая незваного гостя. Уже слишком стемнело, чтобы можно было что-то нормально разглядеть, и Тики отчаянно моргает, пытаясь заставить зрение быстрее приспособиться.  
  
      «Кошачье зрение Лулу Белл пригодилось бы прямо сейчас».  
  
      Что-то вновь движется на кровати, резко вскакивая, будто кто-то только что поднялся.  
  
      — Кто здесь? — настойчиво, но учтиво спрашивает он, вкладывая в свой голос спокойствие и серьёзность. Никто не отвечает, но Тики вдруг видит, как вспыхивает спичка, и яркий свет озаряет комнату.  
  
      Он рефлекторно жмурится, а когда вновь распахивает веки, всё вокруг оказывается залито мягким жёлтым светом, исходящим от зажжённой рядом с кроватью свечи.  
  
      Но кроме этого он также замечает человека, стоящего посреди комнаты и глядящего на него глазами со знакомыми серебристыми радужками. Собственные глаза Тики лезут на лоб. Мало что способно его удивить, но сложившаяся ситуация определённо с этим справляется.  
  
      Как, чёрт возьми, Аллен Уолкер попала в его комнату?  
  
      Но в данный момент он игнорирует серьёзный голос в своей голове, вместо этого посылая экзорцистке озорную усмешку.  
  
      — И снова здравствуй, девочка. Забавно видеть тебя здесь. Не хочешь объяснить, что только что произошло?  
  
      Некоторое время она молчит, вместо ответа пленя его страстным взглядом и невинно сцепляя руки за спиной.  
  
      — Не очень, — вздыхает Аллен, словно вопрос Тики навеял ей скуку. — Я пришла сюда не для этого, Тики Микк.  
  
      Он выпрямляется, кладя лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой. Опираясь на руки, он с любопытством спрашивает:  
  
      — Неужели? Тогда зачем ты здесь, девочка? Смею предположить, ищешь ещё одной битвы? Если это так, то признаюсь, я никогда не думал, что ты настолько глупа. Как ты проскочила мимо моей семьи?  
  
      Она вновь игнорирует его, тоскливо переводя взгляд на одну из стен, будто ждёт чего-то. Свет от свечи выхватывает её глаза, заставляя опоясывающие зрачки кольца блестеть, словно бы они частицы лунного света. Похожее на нимб сияние исходит от её седых волос, и Тики охотно наслаждается этим зрелищем, хотя он всё ещё на взводе. В конце концов, она уже дважды пыталась убить его.  
  
      Наконец, Аллен возвращает к нему взгляд. Она выглядит одновременно робко и хищно, словно котёнок, пытающийся выманить его, прежде чем погрузить в горло когти.  
  
      — Изначально я пришла сюда, чтобы сразиться с тобой, — говорит она, подходя ближе, прежде чем слегка улыбнуться. — Проскочить мимо других Ноев было легко, но таким, как ты, я никогда не расскажу, как это сделать! Но как бы там ни было…  
  
      Аллен подходит ещё ближе, и из-за её кажущейся непроницаемой уверенности Тики на мгновение теряется. Она стоит прямо перед ним — его лицо на уровне её груди. И хотя она полностью укутана в свой экзорцистский плащ, такая близость всё равно отвлекает.  
  
      Тики поднимает взгляд к её лицу, собираясь спросить, почему она стоит так близко (не то чтобы он жалуется), когда она закусывает губу.  
  
      Глаза Тики расширяются ещё сильнее. Он  _знает_  этот взгляд. Он множество раз встречал его на лицах безымянных дворянок.  
  
      Но он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит его на лице одной конкретной седовласой девчонки.  
  
      «Аллен Уолкер пытается соблазнить меня?»  
  
      — Что ты делаешь, девочка? Мне показалось, ты сказала, что хочешь убить меня, — он не доверяет ей, отнюдь нет, но по какой-то причине обнаруживает, что опасения в тот же миг оставляют его.  
  
      — Я думала об этом, — хрипло начинает Аллен, поднимая руки и касаясь ими своей шеи. — А потом кое-что поняла.  
  
      — Что? — на мгновение озадаченный, тихо спрашивает он. Её руки скользят по шее вниз, кончики пальцев неуловимо танцуют на её обтянутой тканью груди. Тики хочет сорвать с неё эту чёртову тряпку прямо сейчас, но находит медленные движения Аллен обворожительными. — Что ты поняла, девочка?  
  
      Аллен подаётся вперёд, наклоняясь так, что их лица оказываются лишь в дюйме друг от друга, её глаза затянуты дымкой и наполнены тем, что Тики поражённо определяет как чистую, безудержную похоть.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты сделал, но иногда ловлю себя… на противоречии.  
  
      — В каком смысле?  
  
      Аллен печально вздыхает, позволяя своему дыханию согреть его лицо. От этого у Тики мурашки бегут по шее.  
  
      — Ну, я вспоминаю ту ночь, и как… хотя я этого не хотела… — она понижает голос, превращая его в хриплый тембр. — Я не могу перестать думать о том, как это приятно — ощущать… тебя  _внутри себя_.  
  
      Последние три слова заставляют его сердце замереть. Она, должно быть, играет с ним, пытается как-то провести его, чтобы усыпить бдительность.  
  
      Но зачем? Несмотря на то, что его только что разбудили, он очевидно остаётся хозяином положения. Даже если она пытается отвлечь его, Тики всё равно сможет с ней справиться — его Ной не ощущает присутствия других экзорцистов, поэтому он знает, что Аллен одна.  
  
      Тем не менее, он чувствует, как Ной давит и толкается о стенки его разума, желая, чтобы Тики отбросил самообладание, чтобы наброситься на девчонку перед ним. На эту чарующую искусительницу, тянущуюся к воротнику своего плаща.  
  
      Стремительным рывком она распахивает плащ, обнажая грудь, скрытую только майкой-безрукавкой и бельём. Девчонка тощая и формы у неё не выдающиеся, но Тики на самом деле плевать — он любит красивых женщин всех форм и размеров, независимо от того, какими могут быть общественные вкусы.  
  
      А тело Аллен Уолкер определённо прекрасно.  
  
      Взгляд Тики оказывается прикован к её груди, но негромкий вдох заставляет его вновь вернуться к лицу Аллен, только чтобы попасть в ловушку её серебристых глаз. Она выглядит нерешительно, нервничает — Тики знает, что она никогда никого не соблазняла, и это знание о целомудрии, которое она сохранила, серьёзно заводит его.  
  
      — Мне… — начинает она, — мне немного неловко, но… Тики, можно… я проведу эту ночь с тобой? Одну ночь. Это всё, о чём я прошу. А после всё вернётся на круги своя.  
  
      Он хочет сразу же воскликнуть: «Да», но прикусывает язык, шепча:  
  
      — В самом деле, девочка? Всего лишь ночь и никаких попыток убить меня?  
  
      — Да, — она тяжело дышит рядом с его губами. — Пожалуйста?  
  
      Он ничего не говорит, просто придирчиво рассматривает выражение отчаяния, искренней мольбы в её глазах. Это то, чего он хочет? Взять её, пока она умоляет его о прикосновении? Это заставляет его самолюбие взлететь, да и в конце концов, Тики уже довольно долго скучал по ощущению её кожи на своей…  
  
      По-видимому, он молчит слишком долго, потому что Аллен снова начинает говорить, и её тон сейчас похож лишь на тень её обычного голоса.  
  
      — Разве ты не хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? — спрашивает она, а после дерзко улыбается и слегка краснеет. — Ничего страшного. Я сделаю это за тебя.  
  
      Её ладони скользят по плечам, позволяя тёмному плащу бесформенной кучей упасть к ногам.  
  
      Тики с удивлением бросает взгляд на оставшуюся одежду. Он уже успел увидеть, что Аллен одета в белую майку, но нижняя часть её тела прикрыта лишь тёмным нижним бельём. Длинный плащ отлично скрывал её голые ноги, но теперь бледная, чуть веснушчатая кожа чувственно сияет в свете свечи, дразня перспективой своей мягкости, гладкости на фоне его лица, рта, языка…  
  
      Очарованный, он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться её, пока она даёт ему такую возможность, но Аллен останавливает его, кладя свои маленькие ладони поверх его.  
  
      — Пока нет, — говорит она. — Позволь мне сначала показать тебе.  
  
      Она опускается на кровать, толкая его всё ниже, настолько, что ему приходится опираться на локти, и седлает его бёдра, ставя колени по обе стороны от его тела.  
  
      Медленно, словно пытая, она начинает снимать с себя майку, постепенно обнажая перед ним свою жемчужную полупрозрачную кожу. Взгляд Тики остаётся прикованным к её туловищу, не позволяя ни сантиметру ускользнуть от его внимания. У него не было такой возможности в первый раз — Аллен удерживала на себе плащ всё то время, пока он совершал свой неосмотрительный поступок, но теперь она здесь: охотно выставляет себя напоказ, делает это только для него.  
  
      По прошествии слишком долгого (по мнению Тики) времени Аллен отбрасывает майку к плащу, оставляя свою грудь скрытой от глаз лишь чёрным кружевным бюстгальтером, соответвующим трусикам. Её алебастровая, залитая лунным светом кожа создаёт с бельём идеальный контраст. У Тики почти захватывает дыхание, однако о приберегает эту реакцию для её последующих действий.  
  
      Аллен соблазнительно скользит ладонями вверх по бокам, дразня его этим зрелищем, пока не настигает контура бюстгальтера. Она касается его пальцами, а затем удивляет Тики своей дерзостью, решительно сжимая полушария груди обеими руками. От её рвения разряд прошибает его пах и позвоночник, становясь сильнее, когда Аллен расстёгивает застёжку. Бюстгальтер распахивается, и она сбрасывает его с плеч, возвращаясь к своему прежнему занятию. Тики, изумлённо разинув рот, самодовольно смотрит на её обнажённую грудь, ласкаемую её же руками.  
  
      Для  _него._  
  
      Аллен смотрит на Ноя, её щёки покрываются румянцем, пока она перекатывает соски между пальцами, ёрзая на его коленях, когда его возбуждение становится очевидным. Болезненные разряды, несущие удовольствие, вновь пронзают пах, и Тики шипит от отчаяния. Он поднимает голову, похоже, по собственному желанию своего тела, и ртом ищет один из её набухших сосков. Она вновь отталкивает его, вздыхая и наклоняясь над ним.  
  
      Она одаривает его ещё одной взволнованной улыбкой, а затем, откидываясь назад, скользит одной из своих маленьких ладоней под бельё.  
  
      Тики уверен, что если любой из членов его семьи случайно зашёл бы в комнату в этот момент, у него не было бы для него никаких оправданий. Что он мог бы сказать в свою защиту, когда враг оседлал его, одной рукой сжимая свою грудь, а другой поглаживая себя между ног?  
  
      Ничего.  
  
      Поэтому он смотрит на Аллен в трепетном молчании, наблюдая, как закрываются её глаза, пока она ласкает себя. Он устремляет взгляд ниже, видя, как её пальцы движутся меж кожных складок, как один из них проникает внутрь неё, пока другой стремительно кружит над её чувствительным местом. Тики почти стонет вслух, когда её бёдра начинают покачиваться, потираясь о его всё ещё скрытое под одеждой мужское достоинство. А когда Аллен тихо мяучит от удовольствия, он невольно задыхается от этого звука.  
  
      — Ах… — произносит она в голос, а затем мяучит громче, начиная двигаться быстрее. Теперь Тики уверен, что в мире нет ничего прекраснее того, что происходит сейчас перед его глазами: Аллен Уолкер, обнажённая и раскрасневшаяся, ласкает себя, сидя у него на коленях. Её веки зажмурены от удовольствия, рот широко раскрыт, а голова откинута назад в муках блаженства.  
  
      Он понимает, что хочет быть внутри неё, быть к ней ближе, чем сейчас, но оказывается загипнотизирован её движениями, судорогами и вздохами. Её пальцы движутся в ней туда-обратно, потирая и сжимая, когда она опускает и поднимает бёдра, насаживаясь на них. И вдруг её тело напрягается, натягивается, как тетива лука, но всё ещё заметно дрожит, когда она переживает оргазм. Она тяжело вздыхает и хнычет, её рот остаётся открыт, пока она тщетно пытается восстановить дыхание. Тики чувствует, как её мышцы расслабляются, когда она берёт передышку, наваливаясь на него всем своим весом.  
  
      Он хватается за появившуюся возможность, тянется вниз и расстёгивает брюки. Стягивает неприятную ткань до бедёр, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы снять полностью, прежде чем потянуть девчонку, вынуждая её сесть обратно.  
  
      Он с  _хлюпаньем_  погружается в неё и тихо стонет, в то время как девушка над ним ахает от удивления, и он видит на её лице удовольствие.  
  
      —  _Тики_ , — она произносит его имя, затаив дыхание, так, словно задаёт вопрос, на который отчаянно хочет получить ответ.  
  
      Ной шипит, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как тесно Аллен сжимает его, как эта поза позволяет ему проникнуть в неё глубже, чем если бы он был сверху.  
  
      —  _Двигайся,_  — приказывает он тихим голосом, кладя свои серые руки ей на талию, а большими пальцами легонько описывая круги вокруг её тазовых косточек, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить её вздрогнуть.  
  
      Аллен делает то, что Тики велит ей, и делает, вообще-то, довольно хорошо, учитывая, что она не занималась подобным никогда до этого. Она усердно скачет на нём, отчаянно вращая и толкаясь бёдрами. Тики приподнимает свои бёдра, чтобы стать ближе к ней, получить более глубокий доступ в её тело. Аллен выдыхает его имя на каждом толчке, сцепляя руки на его шее, тщетно пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
  
      Аллен Уолкер едва справляется с тем, чтобы держаться прямо, поднимаясь и опускаясь, словно борется с гравитацией. Она проигрывает эту битву, укладывая своё тело так, чтобы они были грудь к груди и лицом к лицу, пока Тики продолжает входить в неё. Аллен трётся о него, и он удовлетворённо вздрагивает, ощущая её соски, маленькие и твёрдые от желания, касающиеся его груди. Он лениво чертит круги на её обнажённой спине, опуская голову, чтобы найти грудь, в которой она отказала ему ранее. И он находит её, пороча бледную мягкость своим ртом, посасывая так, словно человек, умирающий от жажды. Аллен издаёт изумлённый стон, и Тики с ухмылкой вспоминает, какой чувствительной она была в первый раз.  
  
      Она продолжает скакать на нём, пока они не начинают задыхаться, не в состоянии сформировать ни единую связную мысль или фразу, кроме имён друг друга или просто тяжёлого дыхания. Всё, что Тики знает и чувствует, — умопомрачительная развязка, нарастающая в его крови, прилив эндорфинов, вызывающий головокружение.  
  
      Он остаётся доволен, когда Аллен достигает завершения второй раз за эту ночь — раньше него, — потому что теперь он имеет привилегию, не отвлекаясь, наблюдать, как искажается её лицо. Она крепко зажмуривает глаза, в исступлении морща нос. Пальцы её ног касаются его икр, а ногти оставляют на шее болезненные царапины. Сочетания боли и удовольствия, когда она сжимает его в себе, достаточно, чтобы заставить Тики увидеть звёзды, когда он, наконец, достигает оргазма. Даже после того, как Аллен в последний раз выкрикивает его имя, она продолжает снова и снова опускаться на него, с каждым разом замедляясь до тех пор, пока её тело окончательно не обессиливает.  
  
      Она останавливается, но остаётся на нём, положив голову ему на грудь. Тики знает, что она слышит его лихорадочное сердцебиение, и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы контролировать его, пока они оба борются за каждый глоток воздуха. Аллен поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с золотыми глазами Ноя. Ему кажется, что она выглядит ещё прекрасней со взмокшими и растрёпанными белыми волосами и вспыхнувшими, порозовевшими щеками. Её глаза приоткрыты, ртом она безмолвно ловит воздух.  
  
      — Спасибо, — тихо говорит она, убирая руки с его шеи.  
  
      Тики, мягко говоря, удивлён.  
  
      — И это всё? — с любопытством спрашивает он. — Никакого сражения?  
  
      Аллен качает головой.  
  
      — Я… — она прерывается, словно не зная, стоит ли ей продолжать свою мысль.  
  
      — В чём же дело, девочка? — дразнит Тики. — О чём ты думаешь?  
  
      Она закусывает губу.  
  
      — Тики, я…  
  
      Но внезапно Аллен прерывается на полуслове, когда возбуждённый и совсем не вспотевший Ной просыпается в своей постели.  
  
      Он растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, сперва удивляясь, куда могла подеваться экзорцистка, но позже понимает, что всё произошедшее было сном.  
  
      Очень ярким, эротическим сном, не меньше.  
  
      Тики солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не разочарован — секс стал бы прекрасным способ снять весь тот стресс, который он в последнее время испытывал.  
  
      Но это ещё не всё. Он особенно разочарован тем, что Аллен Уолкер нет в его постели, и тем, что он не услышал, что она сказала, прежде чем проснулся. Теперь, если это произошло бы, мечта бы стала явью — особенно в свете его недавней фантазии.  
  
      Конечно, маловероятно, что это когда-либо произойдёт по обоюдному согласию, учитывая её убийственную ненависть к нему. Тики прекрасно знает, что Аллен ненавидит его, и в какой-то степени понимает, почему. Он совершил то, что некоторые люди сочли бы «изнасилованием», хотя, по мнению Тики, с таким же успехом это слово слишком размыто и полно белых пятен. Ей ведь понравилось, правда? Во всяком случае, её телу.  
  
      Тики вздыхает, садится на кровати и проводит рукой по глазам. Он снимает дневную одежду, оставляя только свободные брюки — хоть это и негигиенично, он слишком устал, чтобы избавляться и от них. Это необычно для Ноя — исключая те случаи, когда он находится в Белом Облике, он предпочитает оставаться чистым и аккуратным.  
  
      Он снова откидывается на подушку, закладывая руки за голову и задумываясь. Он вновь увидел Аллен Уолкер после того, как долгое время думал, что она мертва. И, несмотря на здравый смысл и всеобщее пренебрежение к сантиментам, он чувствует в груди укол чего-то положительного.  
  
      Возбуждение, целеустремлённость, непрерывное завоевание… Аллен Уолкер заставляет все эти вещи всплывать в сознании Тики, даже если он понимает, что не должен об этом думать.  
  
      Так что же заставляет его сердце биться с новой силой? С живостью, которую он ни разу не испытывал, завоёвывая других женщин? Он не может понять, в чём дело, но ему кажется, что у него есть некое подобие идеи.  
  
      Тики вспоминает ту ночь, когда объявил бледную девчонку своей, с ошеломляющей чёткостью прокручивая в голове произошедшие события, её слова и свои мысли.  
  
      Он дрожащими руками тянется за сигаретой и коробком спичек на прикроватной тумбочке, чувствуя себя немного спокойнее, как только делает затяжку.  
  
      Он с некоторым трепетом вспоминает безумное удовольствие, которое испытал, когда взял Аллен против воли, её просьбы лишь раззадоривали его, словно, продолжая, он мог изменить её решение. Однако, как ни странно, Тики обнаруживает, что ещё его мысли тянутся к тем моментам, что были до, словно их предшествующий всему разговор был чем-то более важным. Во всяком случае, это просто — вспомнить то время, когда его голова была менее занята другими вещами.  
  
      Что она сказал? Что-то насчёт надежды, он уверен. Её надежда была непоколебима. Хотя Тики не поклонник Чёрного Ордена или экзорцистов, он должен признать, что преданность Аллен восхитительна. Или глупа.  
  
      «У девчонки определённо большое сердце».  
  
      А у него? Что ж, у него полно того, что некоторые назвали бы «харизмой». Многие женщины заискивают перед ним по этой причине; его друзья-люди и странствующие цыгане неоднократно говорили ему, что у него «есть душа», что бы это ни значило. Если они это чувствуют, то, возможно, эта мысль имеет под собой какую-то основу.  
  
      И всё же Аллен Уолкер показала ему и другую сторону своей натуры, не такую преданную и оптимистичную, как он думал вначале. Эмоция в её серебристых глазах той ночью, в тот момент, когда она смотрела на него без страха и с намерением убить… Эта эмоция осталась с Удовольствием Ноя.  
  
      И она так знакома.  
  
      Он вспоминает сказанные Графом слова.  
  
       _Она сделает всё, чтобы помешать нам — потому что она тоже демон._  
  
      Это утверждение заставляет его поёжиться, когда он тупо смотрит в потолок, позволяя дыму затуманить зрение. Тики знает, что Граф говорил это образно — Аллен Уолкер не Ной и не акума, — но, тем не менее, его пробирает дрожь.  
  
      Если Аллен Уолкер не так уж чиста и невинна, добра и решительна, то какова же она тогда?  
  
      «Не переживай, девочка. Наши пути снова пересекутся в ближайшем будущем. Я всё ещё хочу узнать о тебе побольше. И я действительно хотел снова сыграть с тобой в карты, не так ли?»  
  
      Но пока он лишь лежит на кровати, закрыв глаза в тщетной попытке заснуть без сновидений.  
  
      Последнее, что он видит за закрытыми веками, — образ седовласой экзорцистки, гордо размахивающей своей обновлённой рукой.  
  
      — Хм, — размышляет Тики. — Её волосы стали длиннее.


End file.
